


Uninvited Guest

by QueerNerdofCamelot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie and Cas are besties, Christmas, Dean/Cas Secret Santa 2015, Demon Dean, Happy Ending, M/M, dean makes christmas dinner awkward, human cas, not really dub con because it's mostly just an intense makeout session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerNerdofCamelot/pseuds/QueerNerdofCamelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 2 - Canon-divergent - Season 10: Demon!Dean/Castiel (with or without his grace). BONUS if Dean arranges for a weird/twisted/creepy and/or awkward holiday "celebration." [Dub-con ok if it goes that far.]</p><p>I tried, turned out a little different then I expected. </p><p>Christmas dinner in the bunker with Sam, Cas, and Charlie. Dean shows up out of the blue, things get uncomfortable pretty quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninvited Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haelblazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haelblazer/gifts).



It was Christmas eve, and all around the world, people were celebrating; families settled down for festive meals, or marathons of their favourite holiday films. Couples kissed under the mistletoe; and children set out trays of milk and cookies with hopes of pleasing their evening visitor. It was a time of comfort, and a time of family, and things weren’t all that different in the bunker. Although Dean had disappeared several months ago, and Cas and Sam were almost always away, searching for Dean, or some other hunt. Not to mention the fact that Charlie -who apparently still got cell service in Oz- had called to tell them she was coming home for the holidays.

The two men stood patiently by the door through which Charlie had left, waiting for her to return. Sam was more excited than Cas had seen him in some time, practically bouncing on his toes at the prospect of seeing the woman again. “She should be here any minute now.” The younger Winchester brother was grinning in spite of himself.

As if on cue; the door swung open and Charlie stepped through. She was wearing an oversized red sweater, patterned with white snowflakes and hot pink reindeer. Cas briefly wondered how she had managed to find something like that in Oz.

“What’s up, bitches?” Charlie greeted, pulling Sam into a tight hug.

“That has got to be the ugliest sweater I have ever seen.” Sam said as he stepped back after the hug was finished.

“I know right?” She squealed excitedly. “I love it!”

“I don’t understand.” Cas frowned. “Why would you judge the merits of something based on how unattractive you find it?”

Charlie’s eyes went wide at the sight of the angel. “Oh my god! Is that who I think that is?”

Sam nodded, Cas was still frowning in confusion when Charlie pulled him into a tight hug. “It’s great to finally meet you!” She pulled away, beaming at him. “I’ve read so much about you!”

Cas assumed Charlie was making reference to the Winchester gospels. He smiled at her. “It is nice to meet you as well. Sam and Dean speak fondly of you.” He winced at his own mention of the elder Winchester brother. A vocabulary slip that lead to a long, solemn sort of silence in which all three of them displayed their worry for the man who had vanished several months ago, leaving only a neatly folded note telling them to let him go. The man who they had spent months tracking down, only to discover he had become a demon, and gotten the shit kicked out of them for their effort. Cas was surprised either of them had made it out of that fight, perhaps it was a sign that there was still something of what Dean used to be left in the monster that had replace him.

After a few moments, Sam broke the silence, clearing his throat before speaking. “Who’s hungry?”

…

It wasn’t exactly five star cuisine, in fact, the Winchester -and Bradbury, and whatever Cas qualified as, though he mostly considered himself an honorary Winchester at this point- Christmas dinner was a mish-mash medley of takeout containers spread out across the polished wood dining table of the bunker. There was a large pizza, to the left of which was a bag of diner burgers, a stack of Chinese takeout containers, and several individually wrapped burritos, among other things. The food was arranged haphazardly across the dark wood surface like a collage of cholesterol; a poor man’s holiday feast.

There were colourful lights strung around the room, and a tabletop tree sat on the countertop to the left, several small gifts and packages stacked beneath it.

Sam was seated at the head of the table with Cas and Charlie on either side of him. They were smiling and laughing as they served themselves, listening to some ridiculous story Charlie was telling about flying monkeys and how she accidentally flashed her underwear to the entire population of the Emerald City -much to Dorothy’s amusement-.

“Where is Dorothy, by the way?” Sam asked, smiling slyly, as if asking something more.

“She’s pretty busy.” Charlie grinned. “I mean, she practically runs things in Oz now, she did send hugs though.”

“And how are things… with you two?” Sam quirked an eyebrow.

“Not that’s it’s any of you business,” Charlie winked playfully at him, “but things are good.” She nodded thoughtfully, here expression morphing into an almost giddy smile. “Really good.”

“Well I’m happy for you.” Sam smiled. “Really, you deserve it.”

Before Charlie could respond, the lights flickered for just a small moment. The three of them looked around in surprise.

“Probably just a power surge.” Sam said quickly, though he didn’t seem convinced, perhaps it was a hunter’s instinct. “I mean this whole place is warded against practically everything, so what else could it be?”

They all went back to eating and chatting until five minutes later when the lights flickered again, this time going out completely for a couple of seconds before returning to their usual brightness.

“Okay, what the hell?” Sam pushed his chair back, ready to stand when a deep, familiar voice interrupted them.

“Well, you’re not wrong.” A shiver went down Cas’ spine, because he’d know that voice anywhere. He turned in his chair, eyes locking on the back corner of the room, the source of the sound. Then, out of the shadows stepped Dean Winchester, his expression a leer and his black eyes glittering with malice.

“Dean-” Sam began.

“You know,” Dean cut him off, his eyes morphing back to their usual green as he rolled his shoulders lazily, his back popping audibly. “it’s actually considered pretty rude not to invite your own brother to Christmas dinner, Sammy. I’m kind of offended actually.” The demon’s lower lip jutted out in a mock pout. “You’ve got the whole gang together -well, the one’s that are still alive anyways- and you didn’t even send me a card?” He heaved a put-upon sigh. “Well I guess that’s family for you.”

Sam tried to stand, but Dean just rolled his eyes. He flicked a finger and the younger Winchester brother was shoved back into his chair by some invisible force. “Don’t get up.” The demon grinned in a way that was reminiscent of the man he once was, but colder somehow, with something dark behind his eyes that made Cas shudder involuntarily. “I don’t mind.”

Dean swaggered over and plopped down in the chair beside Cas, rather unceremoniously, in fact. Cas swallowed, watching Dean warily and wondering what he should do in this situation. He was newly human, having fallen after his grace burned out completely, and felt so helpless, sitting unarmed beside the demon who was a hollow reflection of the man he loved. The very same demon who had nearly killed him and Sam both when last they met.

“Howdy, Angel.” Dean winked at him in a rather indecent manner. “Charlie.” He nodded coldly at the redheaded woman.

Charlie -who had been kept updated on the whole Dean situation via phone- looked more than a little afraid, and Sam still seemed to be struggling against whatever invisible force was holding him in his chair.

“You can stop that now.” Dean growled in his brother’s direction. “You won’t be getting up unless I let you.”

“And will you?” Sam’s voice quavered slightly.

“If you promise to sit the fuck down and let me enjoy a meal with my family.” Dean smiled tightly. “It is the least you could do, considering I’m still your brother.” He glanced in the direction of Cas and Charlie, his gaze cold and calculating. “That goes for the two of you as well.”

Sam was silent for a long moment, his eyes flashing with defiance as he watched his brother, then he sighed, his shoulders drooping in surrender and nodded. “Okay.” He said.

“Excellent.” Dean grinned and Sam seemed to relax as if the force holding him in the chair had released him. “Now I don’t know about you guys, but I’m starved.”

…

Dinner was more than a little bit awkward as Dean was essentially holding them hostage. He was more powerful than the three of them put together, especially now that Cas no longer had his grace, and they needed a plan if they wanted to take him out. Of course, the demonic Winchester brother randomly showing up at Christmas dinner and sitting down to eat with them as if he hadn’t been missing for two months, as if he hadn’t nearly murdered both Sam and Cas very recently, well that had been entirely unexpected. There was no way they could’ve planned for this.

Dean kept saying things that made all of them uncomfortable, asking questions with double meanings, or telling stories that had an undertone of something sinister. Things got really weird when Dean’s hand found it’s way under the table, settling on Cas’ knee. Cas jumped, his leg banging into the table and he turned to look at Dean, eyes wide with shock.

“Cas, you okay?” Sam asked, frowning at the fallen angel.

“He’s fine.” Dean said, his grip tightening slightly and his he caught Cas’ eye, smiling in a way that was almost feral. “Aren’t you, Angel?”

“Yeah.” Cas nods abruptly, shifting his legs a little away from Dean in order to discourage the demon’s wandering hands. “I’m fine.” He cast Dean a glare but the green eyed man was practically leering at him, and Cas knew that couldn’t be a good sign.

Five minutes later when Cas had let his guard down just enough to relax into a more casual sitting position Dean’s hand was creeping over again, this time sitting about halfway up Cas’ thigh. The demon squeezes a little, blunt nails scraping just a bit, and Cas inhaled sharply, his eyes fluttering shut for just a moment, lost in the feeling. He wouldn’t lie and say he didn’t enjoy the feeling of Dean’s hands on him, but this wasn’t his Dean. This was an imposter, a dark, shadowy shell of the man Cas loved, and right now that imposter was smirking at him knowingly while the others all sat around, looking nervous and slightly concerned as they eyed Cas warily. He batted Dean’s hand away, but it returned moments later, sliding inwards and up and Cas tried to keep his breathing steady as Dean’s fingers kneaded at his inner thigh.

“Cas!” Charlie said, and Cas shook himself, looking up at the redheaded woman who was frowning at him curiously.

“Sorry, did you say something?” Cas asked, he heard Dean snort next to him, the hand was now moving liberally over his leg, teasing dangerously close to Cas’ crotch before sliding down to his knee, then back up again.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Sam was frowning now too, his brow creased and his eyes darting back and forth between Dean and Cas, curious.

“Yeah I’m-” Cas jumped in his seat, narrowly holding back a yelp as Dean’s hand snaked around behind him, pinching his ass. “I’m fine. Just feeling a little,” he shifted in his chair in order to move away from Captain Grabby Hands, “under the weather.”

“Maybe you should go to bed, Cas.” Dean cast him a sultry sort of leer, his lower lip catching between his teeth, and Cas found it infinitely fascinating the way it would turn white when he put pressure on it, then flush immediately back to pink as soon as he released it.

“I’m. Fine.” Cas growled out, shoving Dean’s hand away from where it was skirting over his groin. He crossed his legs under the table, trying to hide his growing erection. This really wasn’t how he had imagined his christmas dinner would go. He shifted his hips to one side hoping that maybe he could finish his meal without any other problems.

Eventually Dean finished his meal and vanished with a sarcastic ‘thanks for the invite’ and a wink, leaving all three of them feeling relieved and tired.

…

After dinner, when Cas was alone in his room, that was when he found himself pinned against the wall, Dean smirking at him, just inches away from his face. “Well look at that,” the demon drawled. “I’ve finally got you alone, Angel.”

“Dean-” Cas started but he was cut off when Dean kissed him hard on the mouth.

It wasn’t the way Cas had imagined it would be, it was rough and forceful, Dean’s tongue pushing its way into the fallen angel’s mouth, his hands still on either side of Cas’ head, effectively trapping him against the wall. It was nothing like Cas had imagined it would be, the man though as he felt the demon bite his lower lip, hard enough to draw blood, and yet it was so impossibly amazing. He knew this wasn’t his Dean, wasn’t even close, but there was so much passion, so much animalistic desire, and Cas needed it. It made him feel so alive.

Cas wrapped an arm around Dean’s neck, tugging him closer, and growling a little into the demon’s mouth as he spun them both around, reversing their position so Dean was pinned against the wall too. He was surprised when the demon let him. Then Dean was grabbing hold of his ass, pulling him closer and slotting their hips together in a slow grind, and Cas didn’t have much time to think about as he pulled Dean closer, tugging at the short strands of the demon’s hair.

Dean groaned in response, his head tipping back, and Cas smirked a little at that, his lips moving to Dean’s throat, kissing and nipping at the skin there. Dean’s other hand slid up the back of Cas’ neck, tangling in his hair and pulling him even closer as he his hips again, eliciting a small moan from the fallen angel.

Cas snuck one of his hands into his pockets, quietly pulling out the demon handcuffs he had hidden there earlier, just in case something like this were to happen. A second later, he was snapping one around Dean’s wrist, and then a second later to the nearest other object, which happened to be his own wrist. Not the best plan, to be sure, but a plan nonetheless.

Dean pulled away when he heard the click, frowning at Cas, then down at where their wrists were cuffed together. “You know, angel, if you wanted me in handcuffs, all you had to do was ask.” He smirked. “Now quit screwing around, get these things off of me.”

“No.” Cas replied, smirking a little.

“No?” Dean’s eyes flashed, black and menacing, and it was all Cas could do not to flinch, but Dean couldn’t hurt him, not while he had the cuffs on, so Cas just stood up a little straighter, trying to radiate confidence that he didn’t necessarily feel.

“I’ll tell you what’s gonna happen here.” Cas said. “I’m taking you to Sam, and him and I are going to fix you, whether you want it, or not.” And with that, Cas was dragging a struggling and swearing Dean out of the door and down the hall towards Sam’s room, eyes locked firmly ahead, not even glancing at the spitting, snarling demon behind him.

“Sam!” Cas called out, knocking on the door.

There was a long pause, accompanied by the sound of fumbling as Sam quite possibly tripped over a pile of his own dirty laundry, then the door swung open, and a pyjama clad Sam was frowning down at him. “Cas what-?” Sam cut himself off, his eyes widening as he noticed Dean, black-eyed and furious, handcuffed to Cas. “Dean, oh my god!”

“Come on, Sam.” Cas said, feeling more than a little exhausted. “We’ve got work to do.”

…

Together, along with Charlie, the three dragged Dean to the basement and secured him into a chair. The process of curing the demon was long and arduous, and Dean spat words like venom at them, but Cas sat by him the whole night, making sure nothing went wrong. Both Sam and Charlie offered to change places with him, but Cas simply refused, staying by Dean’s side in spite of everything. Because he loved him, and he knew that Dean didn’t need to be alone right now, didn’t deserve it.

After seven hours of near constant verbal abuse and mugs of black coffee to keep him awake, Cas had nearly had enough, so when it came time to give Dean the final injection, he was more than a little bit relieved. Dean convulsed then, his eyes black as he let out a growling scream, his head thrown back, before slumping forward, shoulders sagging with relief.

“Dean!” Cas raced to his friends side, holding him up by his shoulders. “Dean, are you alright?”

Dean raised his head, blinking up at Cas -his eyes tired, and confused, and so incredibly green- and Cas felt his body sag with gentle relief. “Cas?” Dean’s voice was barely a whisper. 

The fallen angel wrapped his arms around Dean, holding him close. “Hey, Cas?” Dean said after a long moment.

“Yes, Dean?”

“Do you think you could untie me now, please?” Cas pulled away, laughing.

...

Cas called Sam and Charlie into the room, they tested Dean first, using holy water to make sure he really was cured as he said he was. When there was no response, they untied Dean, and he was given hugs and formal greeting before announcing that he was headed off to bed.

The hunter stumbled slightly on his way out of the door, and Cas moved forwards, catching him and helping him to his room. “Are you okay?” He asked Dean, when the other man was seated on the edge of his bed, his face buried in his hands.

Dean looked up at him after a long moment, his eyes were wet with unshed tears and he just looked so impossibly broken. “I’m sorry.” Dean said. “I’m so sorry.”

Cas sat down beside Dean on the bed, wrapping an arm around the other man’s shoulders. “It’s not your fault.” He said, planting a kiss to the top of the other man’s hair. “None of it is.”

“It was me, Cas!” Dean pulled away, whirling on the other man. “I wasn’t possessed, or any bullshit like that, it was me! I wanted all of those things; I hurt all of those people! I hurt you, and Sam, and…” Dean slumped forwards, wiping a hand over his face. “God, I’m a massive fuck-up, aren’t I.”

“Dean,” Cas rested a hand on the other man’s leg. “Look at me.”

Dean obliged, turning to face Cas, his green eyes sad.

“We’re all –as you say- massive fuck-ups.” The fallen angel paused, licking his lips. “There’s not a person on this earth who hasn’t done something they regret at one point or another. I know that, better than most.”

“Cas-“ Dean began, but the dark-haired man held up a hand, stopping him; he wasn’t finished yet.

“Do you blame Sam for what he did under the influence of demon blood, or when he didn’t have a soul?”

“Well, no, but-“ Dean started.

“What about me, do you blame me for my actions when I thought I was God? Or for the leviathan? Or the angels falling?” Cas continued unperturbed.

“Cas, you know I’d never-“

“Then how can you,” Cas paused, taking Dean’s face in his hands, “blame yourself for something you have no control over?”

Dean stared at him for a long moment, not saying much of anything.

“You should get some rest.” Cas said after a long moment.

Dean nodded. “Cas?” The hunter’s voice was scarcely more than a whisper.

“Yes, Dean?”

“Will you stay with me?” Dean’s voice cracked a little as he looked up at Cas, his green eyes wide and pleading. “Just for tonight.”

“Of course.” Cas smiled a little at that.

The two wordlessly stripped down to their boxers and crawled into Dean’s bed together.

It wasn’t sexual; it didn’t need to be. It was Dean wrapped up in Cas’ arms, the fallen angel’s bare chest pressed up against his back, warm and reassuring. It was Cas lying awake, listening to Dean’s breathing even out as he drifted off. It was a kiss pressed to the nape of Dean’s neck, and a murmur of ‘I love you’ after the former angel was sure that the hunter was no longer conscious. It was a hope that maybe, someday, Cas would find the courage to say the words to Dean’s face.

But for now, this was all the two of them needed.


End file.
